1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D image displays provide a 3D image to a viewer. Current 3D image display apparatuses typically accomplish this by providing a separate left-eye image and right-eye image to the viewer, where the two different images have a binocular disparity, so the viewer perceives an object in 3D. One common way to generate the left-eye image and the right-eye image is through use of a two-dimensional (2D) image and a 2D depth map.
Current 3D image display apparatuses can be classified as being of a stereoscopic type or an auto-stereoscopic type.
The stereoscopic type can be further divided into those employing a polarized glasses scheme and those employing a shutter glasses scheme, and the auto-stereoscopic type can be further divided into those employing a parallax barrier scheme, a lenticular lens scheme, and a polarization active lens scheme. A holographic scheme has also been somewhat recently developed.